Temptation
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Elena needed cooling one night; that's where Damon came in handy. Damon/Elena. A one-shot about how tempting Damon can really become. Warning! Adult Themes Included!


_Authors Note:_

_It was raining like crazy here, so I guess that's I got the idea for this story. _

_Please Review!_

**Temptation: **

It was raining so hard outside that even Elena could admit that she was a bit frightened by the excessive lightening and thunder. It was harder too, that Stefan was out of town. He had left her all alone for the entire weekend and as if the sky knew, when he left…. so did the sunshine outside.

To top it all off, she was home all alone…wondering what she should do to try and pass the time. Elena scribbled something about missing Stefan in her diary and then threw the pen down onto the carpet near her bed. She closed the diary and held it to her chest lightly… as if everything she had ever written it in would come to life right before her eyes.

_Thunder_. Elena squinted. She hated thunder the most. It was as if God was angry with her and was punishing her for something she could not quite understand. Of all the scary things that she could be afraid of, vampires for instance, she was scared of something so harmless like thunder.

She suddenly let go of her diary, dropping it on the carpet floor in front of her. _Boom_. Another hit of thunder. Except this one was extremely loud, as if it were only for her. She swallowed hard and grabbed onto the silk nightgown she had put on -as if the piece of fabric could comfort her.

She closed her eyes, leaned back onto her bed and just laid there…thinking of that handsome face she truly missed. That perfect face…that dark hair…those dark eyes. Her eyes snapped open then. _Damon_. She had not thought about him for such a long time…why now?

Her hand brushed slightly against her white nightgown and then she remembered. This was the one she wore when she gave herself to him. _'Not like I had a choice'_ one voice inside her head was telling her. But the truth was…she did enjoy it, even though she would never admit that to either brother.

Her eyes slowly close again. Thoughts of Damon fill her head. Elena wonders in that moment what he could be doing. _Boom_. More thunder and Elena cringes, eyes remaining closed. A few moments later, her hand lingers towards her thigh and she realizes that her hand is quite cold and the rest of her body is too hot.

She breathes in quickly, putting both her hands by her side. But that slight chill remains on her thigh- moving higher and higher with each second that passes on the clock. Her eyes open rapidly and they are greeted by black pupils that are dilated so much, she could see the passion burning within them.

"You miss me?" were Damon's first words to her. Elena gasped at him and pulled herself up into a seating position on her bed, as Damon flashes her a quick grin. Elena shakes her head at him and asks flustered "What are you doing he-?"

"You didn't answer my question." Damon returns, the passion still lingering in his eyes. Elena gulps, causing Damon's eyes immediately to go to her throat. He licks his lips as the memory of Elena's sweet blood within him, reappears. Elena shakes her head at him and he just smiles at her before whispering "I didn't mean to disturb you… you looked so warm," he pauses and shows his right hand to her, before continuing in a husky tone, "I thought I'd cool you off."

"How thoughtful of you," Elena mutters under her breath, sarcastically. Damon slides himself down, like a playful cat beside its owner and then he reaches up and grabs a strand of her hair and places it behind her ear. Elena breathes in painfully slow, watching Damon get comfortable beside her… on _her_ pillow.

"I didn't say you could come in…how did you get in?" Elena asks.

"Let's just say I have a backstage pass." His teeth flash at her. His eyes roll up to her nightgown and his eyes follow the curves the gown gives her body. He bites down on his lip and says in a low tone "Its fate, is it not?"

"What is?"

"You're wearing the exact same nightgown."

Elena swallows hard and swifts away from Damon, causing him only to move closer to her. She looks him dead in the eyes and asks, "What do you want?" Damon's eyebrows rise upwards as if she was mocking him. He shrugs and replies "Truthfully… I don't know what I'm doing here."

_Ha_. _Truthfully_? Damon was never truthful about anything. But… when she looked him straight in the eyes… he didn't seem like he was lying. Damon pushed out his hand towards Elena and then he grabbed onto her neck softly. He smiles, crookedly, and leans in close while whispering, "The thunder frightened you."

God was he handsome. So beautiful- his eyes, his face, his…lips. Just then, Damon's face tensed and she got the eerie feeling that he somehow heard that thought. But it was impossible… he could not read her thoughts. Either way, that didn't matter. Damon and her should not be doing this. Whatever _this_ was.

Elena gets off her bed and says in a whisper "Get out of my house." Right after she says it, she realizes that it should have been a lot louder and angrier. Damon closes his eyes for one second and then… _boom_… more thunder. Elena takes a step towards her bed and asks…this time in an angry tone, "Did you hear what I said?"

"You can't fool me, Elena," Damon says casually as he opens his eyes. He then continues with in a dark tone "Its not the thunder that frightens you… it's the fact that all you can see is me... in your mind.... when it strikes."

Elena opens her mouth to call him a horrible name, before he cuts her off by standing up in a blur and pulling her onto him. His eyes burn into her and she tenses in his cool arms. He chuckles lightly and asks right into her ear, lips smoldering "Am I wrong, Elena?"

He pulls her closer to him and she can now feel his own muscles stiffen against both of their bodies. Elena tries to push him away, but the grip he has on her is too powerful.

"Please, Damon… leave me alone. Stefan-"

"-is away for the weekend. Even if he wasn't… do you think he could stop me....from getting to you?"

"Damon…"

"Your on fire, Elena…" Damon whispers into her ear as he feels her forehead, with the back of his hand. He continues in a seductive tenor, "…let me cool you off." And as soon as he finishes saying that, his tongue rolls down the side of her neck. Elena's head rolls back and Damon smiles onto her neck while licking up, towards her ear.

Elena is about to yell at him but Damon hushes her by blowing at her neck. The sensation seemed silly at first but then a sensual feeling hit her bloodstream. She not only felt cooler but also his cold breath on her body, wrapped with his tongue, made her skin tingle.

Damon's black eyes then found hers and he pushes his lips to hers, a centimeter from touching and he says slowly "Tell me, Elena…" he halts in mid-sentence and flips her around so that her back is to him and that his arms are wrapped around her midsection.

He licks her earlobe, and she moans…her body aching for him but her mind not falling into the temptation. He finally continues, "how much do you want me?" His lips suck the back of her neck as Elena tries to muster up the words to reply to him. His hands travel upwards and he plants them upon her breasts.

She gasps at his actions and whispers lowly "Please, stop..." his grip on her chest loosens, but she doesn't move. She finally got what she wanted. He stopped. Damon smiles widely and he asks in a teasing tenor "I thought you wanted me to stop?" His hands flip her around again, this time one hand rests on her hip and the other rubs the inside of her thigh.

"This nightgown is a lot softer than I remember," Damon voices. His hand moves up her thighs and Elena gasps as Damon chuckles while saying "I never figured you as the type to sleep nude." He pauses, crashes his lips against hers and bites the bottom of her lip while saying in a husky tone "Then again… I always enjoy surprises."

Elena finally finds enough strength to push him away and she does. Damon licks his top lip and grabs her again and holds her still against him, while he mutters "And I like a girl with some fight in her." He crashes his lips to her throat and she moves her neck frantically, trying to escape his hold.

But nothing works. She is once again a slave to him. Tears start to form in her eyes and with that, she decides to give into him. His eyes pierce hers and he asks in an inquisitive manner "Elena?" She nods to him and begins to cry harder before she says softly "Please don't make me do this again."

"I can make you do what I want…when I want it, Elena. Remember that."

"Please, Damon. Don't make me question…" A pause then came.

"Question what, Elena?"

Another Pause.

"Tell me."

"Question Stefan."

"Stefan?" Another long pause.

"Yes."

"Can you not think about him for just one minute?" Damon asks furiously. He pushes her away from him and walks towards the door. Elena looks down and continues, making Damon stop in his footsteps "I don't want to choose, Damon. He is everything that I need… and yet, you are that as well… but yet, more tempting."

Damon moves closer to her and asks, "Well, what exactly do you want me to do?" She averts her eyes to his perfect lips and replies in a sensual tone "I don't want _you_ to do anything." She then pulls Damon in and places her lips on his harshly. Their lips fight for ownership, their tongues fight for power and their hands smoother each other's bodies until they finally both collapse onto her bed.

His teeth pierce her throat, claiming possession. He begins to taste her sweet blood and lick the spot painfully slowly. Elena removes his black shirt and pushes her fingernails into his back, causing him to moan into her neck. Damon's hands go up, underneath the nightgown and he quickly tears it into two pieces.

His bloodstained lips run down her breasts until he reaches her stomach. She pulls him directly on top of her and she lets her hands trail down his flawless chest. He smiles at her, admiring her naked body for a second…she truly is a goddess. Elena leans her head back, letting him continue to taste her.

As he did so, she removed his black jeans and boxers and teased his inner thighs with her hand. He suddenly grasps her hand and pushes it to the side while he slides towards her… in her. She gasps as his tongue traces the outline of her collarbone, while he pushes into her. Every second that passes makes Elena feel even more pleasure and when he let her taste him, she didn't think she could take anymore.

* * *

The next morning, Elena awakes alone in her bedroom. She smiles at the memory of last night and how sensual it truly was. The sun shines in her window and just before Elena is about to write in her diary about the experience, she hears the phone ring. She jumps out of bed, happily, and in a dreamy state when.

She picks up the phone, holds it to her ear while saying and says "Hello."

"Bella…" Immediately Elena knows it is Damon.

"Damon… last night was-"

"Damon? Elena, what's going on?" Stefan's voice from the other line comes angry. She suddenly breathes in and out quickly and covers up her mistake by saying "Stefan…. I miss you so much." It was true. She did miss him.

"Elena? What happened with Damon last night?"

"I- ugh…" Suddenly, someone grabs the phone from her and says into it, "Brother. Could you hold on just a second?"

Damon presses his naked body onto Elena's and kisses her lips first, then her neck and then he leaves her wanting more; he lets her go- again tempting her senses. He holds the phone to his ear again to hear Stefan screaming into the phone "Woah- little brother. Speak slowly, even someone with ears like mine couldn't understand that."

"_What did you do to her?_" Stefan screams into the phone, loud enough that Elena can hear as well.

"Me?" Damon asks and then continues "Oh, you mean coming to her rescue last night, when she was terrified out of her mind by the storm that took place here. Really, brother… do you think that I'm that _insensitive_?" Damon gives Elena a mocking look and she can't help but chuckle.

"Let me speak to her.."

"As you command, little brother." He passes the phone to Elena while saying "It's Stefan." Elena rolls her eyes at that and Damon gives her a small smile while walking into the bathroom.

"Yes, Stefan?"

"I'm sorry… I thought that maybe…"

"Don't worry about it." Elena suddenly starts to feel incredibly guilty. But she continues, "Stefan, do you think we could talk later? I have some things to get sorted… plus, I have to get dressed and…"

"You haven't gotten dressed yet? It's practically noon."

"Well, now you see why I have to get ready for the day. I love you. Bye, Stefan." She closes the phone, takes a deep breath in and walks towards the bathroom door. She opens it and sees… no Damon. Only a note that says _'Until the next thunderstorm' _and it is signed '_temptation_.'

Elena closes her eyes and places her fingers upon the bite marks left on her neck. Elena sighs and walks towards her television set to see when the next thunderstorm is supposed to arrive. She chuckles to herself at how crazy this vampire has made her. Even though Damon is wrong about a lot of things; about one thing Damon is right- he truly represents the word temptation.

_Authors Note:_

_Thanks so much for reading!_

_Please Review! _


End file.
